Patch 7
Patch #7 - 11/21/2014 Anti-cheat System I want to start off by sort of apologizing for not talking about anti-cheat yet, but there has been a very good reason for it. Unbeknownst to the Miscreated community we've had anti-cheat measures in the game for around three weeks now, but we didn't want to publicly let people know. During that time we have collected a lot of information on cheaters in the game - many thousands of individual statistics, and we have already issued our first ban wave. Let me be perfectly clear on this - we will not tolerate cheaters. If you get banned, it's permanent. Any forum posts or complaints about it will either be ignored, or more than likely just deleted and the forum accounts banned as well. We have also been working directly with Valve on making sure VAC is properly integrated into the game, so that will add another layer of protection. Having said that, no game will ever be free of cheaters and hackers, to say otherwise would be extremely naïve of anyone, but we will do our absolute best to reduce them as much as possible. Roadmap Items More weapons and playable areas will be coming soon! Game * [ Updated ] Jump should now be more responsive and work on key press instead of release. ::Delayed jumps will no longer be keeping you down! * [ Updated ] More of the existing released areas have been updated to look better. ::Oh, shiny! * [ Updated ] Reduced physics impulse from all melee weapons. ::Sorry, you can no longer hit a car with a squeegee and kill people. World * [ New ] Small cave added, ::added... added..... added~ * [ Fixed ] House that still had a fridge in it that could cause you to get trapped inside. ::OK, the fridges are seriously done eating people this time, we promise. * [ Fixed ] Adjusted speed and opening angles for fridge doors. ::After one of the devs got knocked out cold, we figured we should fix them. * [ New ] More mobile home variations added. ::Fancy! User Interface * [ Updated ] All text areas should work better for future non-English translations and chat messages. ::Yes, localization is coming! * [ Updated ] Green network spam messages have been removed. ::Thank goodness... * [ Updated ] Game status messages are now displayed in the chat box, so you have a history of them. * [ Updated ] All on-screen text display has been removed from the game - console, displayinfo, etc. ::On the bright side, you can see more! Items * [ New ] Face item added (has known clipping issues with other items for now). ::Now we just need a machete and a catchy theme! * [ Fixed ] Magazine rounds being restored properly when logging in. ::I wonder how many empty magazines we are going to find on the ground after this patch? * [ Fixed ] Canteen full/empty being restored properly when logging in. ::Yes, you have to get your feet wet now. * [ New ] More hats added. ::Hide your character's thinning hairline. * [ New ] More pants added. ::Snug! Materials/Models * [ Fixed ] Some trees updated to look better. ::They threatened to leaf if we didn't fix them... OK I promise no more puns, I'll stop. * [ Fixed ] Reduced brightness of the pink boat. * [ Fixed ] Many clothing pieces updated to reduce clipping with other items. * [ Fixed ] Physics proxy on the bridge updated to be better. Sounds * [ Updated ] Some interiors updated to play correct sounds as you walk on different surfaces. << Back to Patch #6 | Proceed to Patch #8 >> Category:Patch